Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle
by ButterflyKai
Summary: So, a pair of twins arrive in Forks and stir up some good ol' fashion chaos. I wrote this story for the ending. I got a lot of praise for this story. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Team Kazor! Woot!
1. Chapter 1: New In Town

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 1: New In Town**

A girl with bright orange hair and dark green eyes stood at the edge of a forest. She looked toward the gloomy town of Forks.  
"Hey, Luna..." A boy climbed out of the brush behind her. He had spiky black hair and whitish blue eyes. "Is that the place?"  
Luna nodded.  
"I didn't expect it to be so..."  
"Bright?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't worry, Frank... It can't be all bad..."  
"You sound like such an optimist, sister. Uncommon for you..."  
"I don't know how to deal with that..."  
"Would you stop with that? We have to get to work."  
"Yes, brother." They wandered into town, finding a seemingly unused motel, and checked in.  
"Too bad we don't really sleep." Frank muttered upon entering the room. He sniffed the air and grimaced. Luna sneezed.  
"Mold..." She rubbed her nose. "Bare with it. We must appear to be normal humans. You know what will happen if we don't."  
Frank smirked. Luna turned on the complimentary computer.  
"No one will accept two teenagers walking around during the day."  
"You mean, you're going to register us for school?" Frank smirked  
"Don't sound so excited, brother."  
"You know I have a hard time resisting the draw of youth..."  
"In any case, control yourself."  
"Oh I will. I can smell a coven of blood drinkers from here..."  
"Really?" Luna turned to him curiously.  
"The mold must be hindering your sense of smell, sister. You usually pick up on these things right after me."  
"Mold always has been a hindrance for me." Luna turned back to the computer and sighed. "I could do this much easier if I could only..."  
"But with them that close, it could trigger something."  
"I know... I suppose we will have to do this the hard way."  
"The human way."

"I don't know how to deal with that..."

The next morning, Luna and Frank walked from their motel room to their new high school.  
"Sister, do you smell them, now?" Frank asked as they neared the school.  
"Yes. How could I not? They are overpoweringly strong... They must all be in young bodies."  
"Of course, superficial narcissists."  
"But they don't smell like human blood." Luna sniffed the air.  
"A faint scent of..." Frank started.  
"Wolves," they muttered in unison.  
"Hello!" Alice greeted them joyfully, appearing in front of them, smiling.  
"Heh," Frank smirked. Luna didn't say anything.  
"How are you?" Alice asked, tilting her head slightly. Frank and Luna exchanged curious glances.  
"We're new," Frank said finally. Then his eyes narrowed seriously and his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Vamp."  
Alice blinked blankly at the two. Luna shot her brother a look, and he just smirked in reassurance. Alice laughed.  
"Is that what you think?"  
"No. It's what we know." Frank kept his smirk, but his eyes were totally serious and focused.  
"And what makes you claim that?" Alice's eyes also became serious.  
"We can smell you."  
"Are you werewolves? Is that why I can't see your futures?"  
"Wolves? No. Can't you smell us either? Then it's better than we thought. We're not your concern."  
"What are you, then?"  
"He's Frank, and I'm Luna." Luna said, also staring seriously at Alice.  
"Alice," Bella and Edward came up behind her. Edward put a hand in front of Bella, concentrating on Luna, who locked eyes with him.  
"What's going on?" Bella demanded.  
"Be quiet, human." Frank muttered. Bella glared indignantly.  
"Edward." But he just put his hand up again.  
"Alice... I can't..."  
"Me either..."  
"Pitiful," Luna and Frank muttered, both smirking, neither breaking eye contact.  
"What?" Bella asked. "What can't you do? Who are you?"  
"I'm Frank, this is my sister, Luna. If you leave us alone, well..."  
"Maybe we'll leave the humans alone," Luna finished.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
"Frank."  
"Luna." They smirked and linked arms, folding their other two hands together. "We're new students. And we're going to be late for class."  
They released their pose and walked between Alice and Edward, who pulled Bella to his side as they passed. Luna glanced back at Bella, smirking and winking. Bella shivered.  
"Who were they?" Bella demanded.  
"Don't worry about them." Edward said.  
"But you couldn't read their minds, could you? And Alice couldn't see their futures, could you?"  
"She's right," Alice sighed. "They claimed that they weren't wolves. And they couldn't have been. They didn't smell."  
"What did they smell like?"  
"Nothing," Edward explained. "They didn't have a scent at all. That could only mean one thing."  
"They aren't humans, werewolves, or vampires," Alice said seriously. "And with a pose like that... They have to be..."  
"Twin Soul Witches."


	2. Chapter 2:Which Witch is Which? Part 1

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 2: Which Witch is Which?**

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, entering her first class with Edward.  
"What does what mean?" Edward sighed.  
"Twin Soul Witches. What does that mean?"  
"It means that they are different from normal witches. First of all, the 'Twin' part, forgetting the 'Soul' part. You know how I told you that it is rare for more than two vampires to be together? Well, for witches, it's extremely rare to find them with another at all. They are loners. Really the only way you would find two together is if they are twins."  
The teacher came in, so Edward shut up. Bella scribbled a note to him.  
'So what does the 'Soul' thing mean?'  
'We'll tell you at lunch.' Bella sighed at Edward's response.

"You don't understand," Luna told the secretary.  
"Yeah," Frank added. Both were glaring at her dangerously. "We are twins."  
"I apologize, but the schedules we assigned to you are the only available schedules..." the secretary said desperately.  
"But we are TWINS. We can't be separated."  
"Can't be separated." Luna repeated for dramatic emphasis. "Okay, in addition to being TWINS, we are the new kids. You don't understand how hard that can be on a kid, to be new, and then to be separated from their TWIN."  
"It's hard enough to be separated without having to be in a completely new and harsh environment with no friends."  
"Asking us to separate is like asking us to...sever our soul." Luna and Frank stared seriously at her.  
"Wait one moment, I'll see what I can do to merge your schedules..." The secretary sighed, getting up. Luna and Frank smiled at each other. The secretary returned with two new schedules.  
"I apologize, but the gym was non-negotiable..." the secretary said cautiously.  
"That's okay," Frank and Luna smiled sweetly and timidly. "We understand that you did all you could, and we appreciate your kindness and understanding."  
They left the office.  
"Stupid gym class," they muttered.


	3. Chapter 3:Which Witch is Which? Part 2

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 3: Which Witch is Which? (Part 2)**

At lunch, Bella gave Alice and Edward serious looks.  
"Okay, explain this, now." She demanded. "You told me about the twin aspect of them, now what's with the 'Soul' thing?"  
Edward sighed, watching Luna and Frank go by, sitting alone at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Frank and Luna stared at them, not with any particular emotion, just staring.  
"The fact that they are Twins is bad enough," Alice said seriously. "You know how twins have strong mental and emotional bonds?"  
"Yes, I know all this." Bella sighed.  
"Twin Witches also have a powerful magical bond, which is why they are always together."  
"Okay, okay, but the Soul part is what I want to know." Bella said impatiently.  
"Soul Witches," Edward sighed, "Are like a higher rank of witch, almost."  
"They are more powerful," Alice continued. "There are three main differences between Witches and Soul Witches. 1. How they attain their power. 2. The type of magic they perform. 3. Witches don't have souls. Soul Witches do have souls."  
"So how does a witch become a Soul Witch?"  
"There are two ways," Edward said, glancing seriously at Frank and Luna. "They can either be born into it, involuntarily, or they can perform the spell themself, voluntarily."  
"So a Soul Witch can be born?"  
"Not exactly. When a witch has a child, she can chose for it to be a Soul Witch or just a Witch. If they are to be a Soul Witch, the mother will sacrifice a human soul in order to make the child a Soul Witch."  
"Human sacrifice..."  
"No. Human SOUL sacrifice. Not the same."  
"Next," Alice continued. "Is the magic. They perform basic magic, of course. But Soul Witches, in addition to basic magic, only perform a specific type of magic."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means that they might perform spells that only work if they are around trees. Tree based magic."  
"Hm..." Bella pondered this.  
"Next," Alice hurried to the next topic. "They have souls. When a soul is sacrificed to make a Witch into a Soul Witch, they obtain that soul as their own. They possess that soul as their property."  
"They have a soul, but it isn't their soul?"  
"Yes," Edward said. "That's all you need to know."  
"Why are they here?"  
"We don't know."  
"Why didn't your abilities work on them?"  
"We don't know." Edward glared at them. They glared back. "But we do know that Twin Witches are more powerful than Witches, and Soul Witches are more powerful than Twin Witches."  
"So what you're saying is that... Twin Soul Witches are the most powerful..."  
"As seems to be the cliché with you, Bella." Alice sighed, turning to look at Frank and Luna.  
"They're talking about us," Frank said to Luna, smirking. Luna smirked, too.  
"I know. That's funny. They must be writhing, wondering what we're doing here."  
"That does sound funny. I wonder how long they'll leave us alone before asking us."  
"Can't be too long. You know how vampires can be, short tempered and egotistical and whatnot."  
"Heh. You make a valid point."


	4. Chapter 4: I don't DO the partner thing

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 4: "I don't DO the whole partner thing."**

"I don't know how to deal with this..." Luna muttered as she walked toward the gym with Frank.  
"Don't worry... I'll be right outside... We'll be okay, Luna."  
Luna nodded nervously, entering the gym then the locker room. She entered a bathroom stall and closed her eyes, mumbling something. Her clothes morphed into gym clothes, and her vibrant red hair was pulled into a ponytail. She stepped out of the stall and examined herself in the mirror.  
"Hm..." She tugged on her hair and left the locker room.  
"Alright everyone," the gym teacher entered the gym. "We have a new student today." The teacher summoned Luna with a wave of his hand. Luna rolled her eyes and went to the front of the class.  
"Ladies, this is Luna..."  
"Just Luna." Luna glared slightly at him. He seemed taken aback, but only for a moment.  
"Ah, the staff warned me about that hostility... Luna has a twin brother and they don't do well while apart, so be nice. Now, ladies! Partner up!"  
"Luna!" Bella jogged over to her. "Why don't you be my partner?"  
Luna smirked. "Ah, the pet... Sorry, but I don't DO the whole partner thing."  
"Except with your brother, right?" Bella said sternly. "But you don't have a choice."  
"Ah, so they DID tell the pet some things."  
"Pet? I am not their pet."  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Isabella. A human is only one of two things to a vamp: A meal or a pet. They obviously have no intention of eating you. So you are their pet, whether you want to believe that or not."  
Bella glared at her as they got into the designated yoga positions. Luna twisted easily into the various poses.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You expect me to open up to a random human? Oh, but you aren't random are you?" Luna sniffed the air. "That was the faint wolf scent... Oh, don't tell me... You are in love with the vampire, but your best friend is a werewolf, right? Tragic." Luna laughed. Bella glared at her.  
"How did you know that?"  
Luna smirked. "It's kind of obvious. I have better senses than your vampire masters and your wolf friends. You know, it's flattering that your master, Edward, thought we were Twin Soul Witches."  
"You aren't?"  
"No, we are. It's just flattering. Their sixth senses won't affect us, though."  
"Why not? Is it a spell?"  
"No. It's our Soul. It protects us from such things."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am not about to explain all of these things to you."  
"Why not?"

"Because. You expect everyone to just bend to your every whim just because they think you have a pretty face. But your soul is ugly and twisted. All of you humans have ugly, disgusting souls. We, on the other hand, have a beautiful Soul."  
"But isn't your soul a human soul?" Bella gave her a confused look.  
"Ah, so they told you a lot? Well, yes. But it was a sacrifice. And now it is ours. So it has become beautiful." Luna looked to the floor sadly. She suddenly untwisted herself and ran to the locker room.  
"LUNA!" The teacher yelled after her.  
"She got sick!" Bella ran into the locker room. "Luna? Are you okay?"  
Luna laughed from inside a stall. She came out, smirking at Bella. Luna leaned against the wall.  
"You don't understand how it feels, having to be away from your Twin."  
"I can relate a little, though. I'm sure it's a bit similar to how I feel when I'm not with Edward..."  
"Ha! Not even close. That is what you tell yourself is love. What I feel when I'm not with Frank is far worse than what you could ever feel. Frank is a part of me."  
"When Edward left me, I felt like a part of me was gone..."  
"That isn't even close to how I feel. Let me guess, you heard his voice in your mind? Had nightmares? That isn't close. We are one. You humans say stupid things like 'soul mate'. We share a Soul. The same Soul. You don't know how it feels to be away from the person you share a Soul with..." Luna's eyes drifted to the floor. Before she knew what was happening, tears rolled down her face, falling to the floor. She wiped her eyes, sniffing.  
"Luna... I'm sorry..."  
"When your soul is ripped in two and one half is taken away from you, and then you can tell me how sorry you are..." Luna ripped off a piece of toilet paper, blowing her nose. Bella stepped forward awkwardly, wrapping her arms around Luna. Shocked, Luna quickly pushed her away.  
"Don't touch me!" Luna's eyes were wide and her complexion became white.  
"Luna...?" Bella gave her a concerned look.  
"Just... don't touch me!" Luna ran out of the locker room and outside, looking around frantically. Frank ran up to her, gasping for breath. They hugged each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5: Cliche of Being a Teenager

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 5: The Cliché of Being a Teenager**

"Bella!" Angela rushed up to Bella as she was leaving school with Edward and Alice.  
"Oh, hey, Angela," Bella smiled pleasantly at her. "What's up?"  
"Hey, I heard there was some trouble with that new girl in your gym class."  
"Oh, not really. She just had an emotional breakdown."  
"I heard that she and her brother are really freaky. Like, they did divination at their last school. Crystal balls and Tarot card readings."  
Bella glanced at Edward, but he didn't seem fazed. Neither was Alice.  
"Well, I don't know how accurate that is, but I do know that Luna and Frank are just really close. That's why she freaked in gym. She's always had all her classes with him. It was really emotionally hard for them to be apart."  
"The whole twin telepathy thing?"

"Times like... a hundred." Bella sighed, remembering Luna's emotional description of her soul being ripped in two.  
"Why don't we invite her to your house this weekend?"  
"What? Why?" Bella asked, a little frantic. She looked desperately at Alice and Edward. They gave her apologetic looks.  
"Well, she's new. You know how hard it was being new. Then after today's events, she needs some friends. Come on, she can do future readings for us, too! It'll be fun!"  
"Well, you can try... But I don't think she'll want to come."  
"Why's that?" Angela looked at her innocently.  
"Well, because, she doesn't really like being away from her brother at all, it seems. She lasted barely ten minutes without him before breaking down."  
"Well, I think it's worth a try." Angela smiled confidently, waving as she ran off. The three got into the car.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bella?" Alice asked, concern in her voice.  
"I don't think it's a good idea," Edward said sternly. "I think it's stupid."  
Bella glared at him. "She needs a friend. You didn't see her today. You didn't see the vulnerability or pain in her eyes like I did."  
"Bella," Edward looked seriously into her eyes. "Don't you think you are involved with enough dangerous people already? First there's us, then there are those dogs, and now you want to make friends with Soul Witches."  
"He has a point. They are very dangerous." Alice's voice was hard and serious.  
"Look, I don't think she'll even agree to it. But on the slim chance that she does agree to come over, Alice, you'll be there. And she'll be away from Frank. She is obviously less powerful without him, and she seems a bit more timid, too."  
"Sometimes I think you put too much faith in us," Alice said, pulling into Bella's driveway.  
"What do you mean by that? Aren't vampires powerful?"  
"Of course we are," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "But you haven't had any experience with witches and really, neither have any of us. Carlisle has seen their power before, but he hasn't really had an encounter with them."

"Luna, wait up!" Angela hurried to catch up with Luna and Frank on their way toward the motel. Luna turned to her.  
"Angela." Luna nodded, smirking. Frank turned as well, also smirking.  
"Luna, I have a question." Angela smiled in anticipation. Luna and Frank exchanged curious glances.  
"This weekend, Bella's having a slumber party! We want you to come!"  
"No." Luna edged a bit closer to Frank, and he a bit closer to her.  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Angela gave her a desperate look. "Bella told me that you might not want to. She told me that the two of you were really close..."  
"That is a bit of an understatement," Frank smirked, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna smirked.  
"Well, I still think you should come. Just think about it, okay?" Angela ran off before they could answer. Frank and Luna sighed, turning back toward the motel. They walked hand in hand.  
"You know what?" Frank said, smirking and laughing a bit.  
"Oh really? That could be fun..." Luna let a similar sneaky smirk color her pale face. She joined in Frank's laughter.

"Alright, Isabella," Luna said the next day (Friday), in front of the school. Frank held her hand. They had the same smirk on their faces.  
"Alright what?" Bella gave them confused look. Alice and Edward had acquired body guard-like positions next to her.  
"I think I'll come to your house after school for your little human tradition. But remember one thing: Witches of all kinds are loners. If we want to be alone, we should be left alone."  
"Um, okay. Do you need directions?"  
"Don't insult us," Frank said, glaring slightly. "We don't need silly mind reading abilities to know such trivial things." Luna smirked.  
"Um, okay then. After school, come over. Angela and Alice will be there, too."  
"We know." Frank and Luna replied before walking away, muttering to each other in a slightly unsettling way.  
"Wow... I really expected her to refuse..." Bella looked from Edward to Alice. They both seemed upset.  
"At least I'll be there, Edward," Alice offered. Edward just turned away.  
"Edward..." Bella sighed.

After school let out, Angela found Bella and Alice. Luna and Frank stayed in the school for a short time.  
"Well, I think we won't have to worry about being separated for gym anymore," Frank said, stroking Luna's hair. Luna grabbed his hand.  
"Yeah. Both of us reacting like that for the second day in a row is more than a warning sign that we can't be separated."  
"They can't deny us that now."  
"Stupid humans might say we're faking it, though."  
"Yeah, but you said that Isabella pet thing was there and saw how you fell apart. She'd vouch for us."  
"Would she? Vampire loving wolf friend? It seems like she wants to die, huh?"  
"It is kind of funny. Throwing Soul Witches into that mix now isn't really a smart thing, huh?"  
"Stupid humans," they said in unison. Frank wrapped his arms around Luna, and her arms wound around him.  
"Alright," they said together, "let's go." They gripped each other's hands tightly as they walked out of the school toward Bella's house. When they reached her doorstep, they both sneezed.  
"Too many conflicting scents," Frank muttered.  
"Too much mold," Luna grimaced. The door opened. Alice, Bella, and Angela stood in the doorway.  
"Oh, hi!" Bella said, smiling. Alice's smile was obviously forced, but Angela's was genuine.  
"It was nice of you to escort your sister, Frank, but we'll take care of her!" Angela offered innocently. The silence that followed was deafening.


	6. Chapter 6: One, Not Two

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 6: One, Not Two**

"Oh, I don't trust you." Frank said seriously. Angela laughed nonetheless, not understanding that it wasn't a joke. Frank and Luna glared at her, but she didn't notice.  
"Well, come in, Luna," Bella invited her in. Luna glanced at Frank, and they stepped into Bella's house, still tightly holding hands.  
"Um..." Angela gave them a confused look.  
"Frank...?" Bella asked cautiously. The two shot her a dangerous look, then their gaze moved to Alice, and the seriousness increased.  
"Frank," Alice said rather rigidly. "Since the two of you seem so very nervous about being separated... Why don't you stay, too?"  
"Heh, that's a great idea!" Frank said, smirking. Luna smirked, too. Angela stared at Alice, shocked.  
"Alice, he can't stay. My mom would kill me if she knew."  
"Then just don't tell her," Bella sighed.  
"It was so nice of you to invite us over," Luna smiled sweetly at Bella. "Isabella."  
"Please, call me Bella." Bella glared at her slightly.  
"Yeah," Angela said. "Everyone calls her Bella. No one calls her Isabella."  
"Well then," Frank smirked. "Call us No one." Luna glanced at him, amused.  
"Well," Bella turned in to the kitchen. "We have snacks. Help yourselves."  
"Is this natural?" Luna grimaced at the bowls of various junk food.  
"We don't eat artificial food." Frank said.  
"Then what do you eat?" Angela asked, curious.  
"Natural food." They answered.  
"Oh, that's right," Alice muttered. "People like you are picky eaters. You only eat all natural organic food." She was speaking more to Bella than to anyone else.  
"That's right," Luna said, nodding and smirking.  
"Natural, organic food gives more power," Frank added.  
"Oh, that's right!" Angela suddenly announced. "I heard the two of you were into divination! Like you did crystal ball readings and stuff!"

"We did crystal readings?" The twins looked curiously at each other.  
"You two talk like that a lot," Bella observed.  
"Together? We know. One, not two." They glared slightly at her, forcing her to remember the fact that they share a Soul.  
"You are one?" Angela tilted her head at them. "Hm. Twin thing, I guess..."  
"You wouldn't understand." Luna said matter-of-factly.  
"None of you would." Frank directed his comment mostly to Bella. "Not how we feel like one instead of two."  
"Not how we are one instead of two."


	7. Chapter 7: Something Weird

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 7: "There's something weird about those two."**

"So, movies, a classic thing to do," Bella said, pulling out several movies choices. Alice looked carefully at Luna and Frank. They smiled slyly. Angela carefully examined the choices.  
"Nothing too scary..."  
"Yes, the scariest one you have," Luna said simply.  
"Yeah, they're always the best." Frank added.  
"But won't you be up all night with nightmares?" Angela said, a bit shocked.

"We won't have to worry about that." They answered.  
"Well, okay, if you want the scariest one..." Angela turned to Bella a bit nervously. "I think that's a great idea..."  
"Are you sure Ange?" Bella asked, glancing at Alice, who was doing a fine job of keeping her mouth shut and pretending to mind her own business.  
"I'm sure." Angela nodded.  
"Alright. Scary it is..." Bella popped a movie into the DVD player and grabbed the remote. Alice went around and turned off all the lights.  
"Hey, Bella? Where's your dad?" Angela asked, as if the thought had just suddenly occurred to her.  
"Fishing trip." Bella handed her a bowl of popcorn.  
"With the wolfman," Luna and Frank said, smirking. Angela gave them a curious look.  
"What do you-"  
"Movie's starting." They said simply, still smirking. The four girls sat on the floor in front of the couch. Frank lounged on the couch behind them, stroking Luna's hair absentmindedly.  
As the random generic scary movie went on, Bella was startled by parts, but tried to keep her cool. Angela was unable to control her fear and screamed several times, clinging to Bella. Alice was nonplussed by the movie, but feigned slight fear when Angela looked her way. Frank was now twisting a lock of Luna's hair around his finger. They were smiling and laughing at the movie. When the credits rolled, Alice turned all the lights on. Angela was white with fear.  
"It's okay, Ange," Bella said. "It's over."  
"We have to use the bathroom," Frank and Luna said simultaneously, getting up. They held hands as they approached the stairs. They smirked back at Angela's frozen white face before going up.  
"Angela," Alice said gently. "It's okay, the movie is over. It was just a movie." Angela shook her head, standing up, but staying close to Alice. She joined Bella in the kitchen.  
"There's something weird about those two..." Angela told Bella and Alice.  
"They don't like to be referred to as two. They are one, remember?" Bella said lightly.  
"Yeah, but they were actually laughing during the worst parts..."  
"They must have seen that one before," Alice said stiffly.  
"And they way they act with each other... He was playing with her hair... I don't like it when my mom tries to brush my hair."  
"They are very... intimate with each other," Bella glanced at Alice for help.  
"They are twins. I suppose it must be a twin thing that none of us would understand." Alice said pointedly.  
"Yeah," Bella quickly agreed, nodding.  
"Hm... I've just never seen two people who weren't married or something be so intimate like that..." Angela shrugged. "And is it just me, or is that speaking-at-the-same-time thing kinda creepy?"  
"No, it kind of is creepy," Bella said. "But hey, when they come back down, you can ask them to do some kind of future reading for you, if you want."  
"Oh, yeah! That would be so cool!" Angela smiled excitedly.  
As if on cue, Frank and Luna, still hand in hand, descended the stairs.  
"Hey, could you do a crystal ball reading for me?" Angela asked, almost bursting with anticipation. Luna and Frank glanced curiously at each other. Then they smirked, glancing at Alice in a superior kind of way.  
"Why don't you ask your friend Alice?" Frank said.  
"Yes," Luna joined in. "I heard her seeings were quite accurate." Angela turned to Alice.  
"Alice, I didn't know you were into divination!"  
"I'm not. I have no idea where you heard that." She glared at Frank and Luna, who laughed.  
"Fine, we'll do a crystal seeing for you," They said simultaneously, smirking.  
"That's so cool!" Angela's eyes shone with excitement.  
"We need a crystal." Frank said.  
"I don't have one." Bella said.  
"Fine, a clear glass bowl will suffice," Luna sighed. Bella got out a clear glass bowl and handed it to Luna. Luna and Frank examined the bowl curiously.  
"This will do." They said. They took it to the living room.  
"We need a plain white sheet..." Luna said.  
"Four pillows," Frank added.  
"A phone book..."  
"And six candles." They finished together.  
"Angela, why don't you help me get that stuff," Bella motioned for Angela to follow her upstairs. Angela obliged.  
"What are you doing here?" Alice asked seriously, staring into their eyes.  
"We're going to do crystal readings." Frank answered simply, returning her stare, but with at smirk.  
"You know what I mean." Alice growled.  
"We already told you," Luna said, glaring, now. "If you leave us alone, the humans won't be bothered."  
"This doesn't really count, does it? Because you are a-"  
"Friend of the family?" Luna and Frank finished Frank's statement. Bella and Angela came down with the designated materials. Frank and Luna pushed the couch off to the side and placed the phone book in the middle of the floor. They spread the sheet on top of and around the phonebook. Then they set the four pillows around the raised area that was the phone book, about a foot away from it. They placed the six candles right next to the phone book. Luna held the bowl upside down in front of her. Frank took hold of the bowl as well, and they placed it on the phonebook.  
"Matches?" They turned to Bella.  
"Oh, right!" Bella opened a drawer, producing the requested item. They lit the candles together.  
"Alice, the lights." They said, sitting on a pillow right in front of the bowl. Alice reluctantly turned the lights off again. Bella and Angela sat on either side of the twins. Alice took the seat across from them.  
"We are One," Luna and Frank muttered, closing their eyes and holding hands. "One Soul in our darkness to bind us."


	8. Chapter 8: Instinct Timeline Bloom Grim

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 8: Instinct says the Timeline will Bloom into something Grim**

Luna and Frank peered into the upside down bowl, examining it carefully. Alice watched them cautiously. Bella was silent and a bit curious. Angela seemed mystified.  
"It seems the future can only be grim," Frank and Luna stated. "The timeline ends always with death. Many children, we see, and a content life for Angela. An intriguing occurrence of pain and suffering awaits Isabella. Only trouble and disruption for Alice." They placed their hands on the bowl. They leaned in closer to it.  
"A surprised face and a conflict in the future of Isabella. Hearts and bodies speak different and cause much confusion. There is a wolf. Pain and heartache is in his future, which is intertwined with that of Isabella." They closed their eyes, taking a deep breath. "Only the true desires of the heart and soul can determine the accuracy of these visions."  
They opened their eyes, looking around at the three. Alice was rigid. Bella was frozen. Angela's eyes were wide, and her face was white.  
"That was so cool..." Angela muttered, a smile creeping onto her face. Then she looked to Bella and Alice and blushed slightly, smiling weakly.  
"Don't feel bad," Alice told her. "Just because you got a happy vision and ours were less desirable." Alice smiled gently at her.  
"Yeah," Bella said shakily. "It's only a reading. They said they may not be accurate."  
"Correction," Frank and Luna interrupted. "We said that the desires of the heart and soul determine accuracy." They gave Bella a serious look.  
"What does that wolf in Bella's vision symbolize?" Angela asked eagerly. "Is it like some kind of inner struggle?"  
"No," Frank and Luna smirked at each other, then Bella. "It doesn't symbolize anything."  
Angela looked curiously at Bella, who was still a bit shaken.  
"Oh, we see." Frank and Luna laughed a bit to themselves. Alice frowned.  
"Well, I think this has been enough excitement for one night," Alice turned on a couple lights and blew out the six candles. "Maybe we should all get to bed." She looked at the twins seriously.  
"Interesting proposal," Luna said.  
"From one such as you," Frank finished. They smirked at her.  
"Bella," Alice said, shooting them a warning look. "I don't think it would be appropriate for Frank to sleep around the girls."  
"Oh, right." Bella seemed to snap out of a daze. "You can sleep in my dad's room."  
"Very well, then." Frank and Luna picked up the bowl. "We are hungry though."  
"I offered you food."  
"Then we'll go to the store." Luna sighed. "Alice can drive us." Luna smirked.  
"Yes, we know she has some inquiries about her reading..." Frank added.  
"Fine, I'll drive you. Bella, you can clean up from this ridiculous mess." Alice tried to sound like it was a joke. She led Frank and Luna out to her car. They both sat in the back seat, holding hands.  
"What was the pain Bella will have?"  
"Oh," They smirked.  
"You should be able to see that for yourself," Frank said.  
"We know that you can see the future, too."  
"But you don't need all the theatrical elements of it."  
"Do you?"  
Alice sighed. "You're right, but if it has something to do with the werewolf..."  
"You can't see their futures?" Luna laughed.  
"And you want to be able to tell Edward."  
"That the wolfboy hurt your pet."  
"But the truth is."  
"It's going to be the other way around."  
"Edward is going to hurt him?" Alice asked, a slight joy in her voice.  
"No." They answered. "Isabella will hurt him."  
Alice smiled, sighing. "Edward will be happy to know that."  
"If he could read our minds," Frank said, smirking.  
"He would already know." Luna smirked.  
"He's been outside."  
"The entire time."  
"Does he think we're stupid?" They finished, laughing light-heartedly. Alice parked the car, and the twins got out.

"Bella," Angela waved her hand in front of Bella's face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Bella gathered up the pillows, shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry I asked them to do that reading..."  
"No, don't be. It was fun."  
"Not for you..." Angela folded the sheet up, following Bella upstairs.  
"It was just a silly reading. It was vague. I'm sure you'll have some hard times, and I'll have some good times. That's the whole thing with readings like that is to be vague."  
"But yours did seem a bit... harsh..."  
"Maybe they just thought it would be fun to give an overly negative reading or something."  
"What was that whole wolf thing they were talking about? What did that mean?"  
"...I'm... not sure... Maybe it was a dog or something, and it just looked like a wolf. Look, they might have just been making up the entire thing."  
Angela frowned. "I'm sorry, Bella..."  
"It's not your fault, forget it, okay?" Bella smiled at her. Angela smiled back.  
"Do you think maybe they were homeschooled for a long time?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"They act like such little kids... Walking around holding hands. Doing everything together..."  
"They could have been homeschooled, I guess..." Bella put the candles away, and Angela put away the phonebook.  
Not long after setting up the living room with three sleeping bags, did Frank, Luna, and Alice walk in. Frank and Luna were munching on some kind of granola bar type food.  
"Only three sleeping bags," Frank and Luna smiled sweetly at Bella.  
"So you knew," Frank began.  
"That we'd sleep in the same room." Luna added.  
"How thoughtful," they concluded in unison.  
"Uh, yeah," Bella smiled awkwardly. Alice gave her a curious look, a slight smile playing on her lips. Frank and Luna headed up the stairs.  
"Edward will be pleased with parts of your reading..." Alice muttered to her before claiming the middle sleeping bag.


	9. Chapter 9: Filler

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 9: Filler**

"Luna..." Frank sighed, sitting on the bed.  
"I know. I guess it was a bad idea coming here." Luna sat down, facing him  
"Don't blame yourself."  
"They think they could be able to understand us."  
"And when they don't, they write it off with the excuse that it must be a twin thing."  
"Humans... And then there's that vampire..."  
"She thinks that the whole vampire werewolf conflict thing is some kind of joke."  
"That's how both sides treat it, but then they'll get upset if someone else treats it so lightly."  
"Hypocritical beasts."  
"Humans... Do you know what they think when they see us?"  
"Yes. That we aren't twins."  
"That we are...mates." They grimaced, sticking their tongues out at each other.  
"Nasty thought processes of humans."  
"To think we'd be incestual!"  
"It's rather insulting."  
"Indeed it is. Fools."  
"But we don't act like mates."  
"They have sick minds. They can't help it."  
"It's a human thing."  
"To more important things."  
"Indeed..."  
They began whispering to each other.  
"We know you're watching." Luna got up and opened the window. Frank followed her. They looked to Edward. smirking. He glared at them seriously, jumping into the window.  
"You should be thanking us, instead of waiting outside like that."  
"What do you mean?" Edward glared suspiciously.  
"We enlightened you to the whole wolf thing."  
"The fact that your pet hurts the wolf's heart." They smirked at him. He just glared. They returned his glare, but kept up their smirking.


	10. Chapter 10: Spicy Marmalade

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 10: Spicy Marmalade**

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked seriously.  
"You know," Frank sighed, smirking. "You vampires are like..."  
"Spicy marmalade," Luna finished. "You tend to look good."  
"But you really leave a bad after taste."  
"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be smart or something?"  
"What are you getting at?" Edward glared at them.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Luna returned his glare. Frank did the same.  
"You keep asking us the same question," Frank said.  
"And we keep giving you the same answer."  
"We know you are the mind reading vamp."  
"So we know you've read the other one's mind."  
"What pain is Bella going to suffer?" Edward turned up the intensity in his gaze.  
"Oh, you would want to know." Frank smirked.  
"But that's for us to know."  
"And you to find out."  
"But you should be happy."  
"As you read in Alice's thoughts."  
"Your little pet is who causes pain."  
"To her wolf friend."  
"Doesn't that make you happy?" They finished simultaneously. Edward growled lowly.  
"Oh, please," Luna laughed.  
"Your vampire growl doesn't scare us."  
"You know that alone you are no match for us."  
"Even if you summon Alice."  
"You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on us."  
"And you'd be putting your pet and her friend in a lot of danger."  
"You really are like,"  
"Spicy marmalade." They smirked but maintained a serious stare with Edward.  
"You put off that you will be pleasant." Luna started.  
"But you really have a nasty taste."  
"So you have no intention of telling us anything?" Edward growled.  
"There's another way."  
"You're very thick." They laughed. "Just like Spicy marmalade!"  
"So you treat things like a joke?" Edward demanded.  
"What?" Frank said. "Us? Joke?"  
"Not really." Luna's eyes became even more serious.  
"Obviously there are certain things we find amusing."  
"But we don't treat most things like jokes."  
"We are actually quite serious."  
"We simply react to our surroundings."  
"It isn't our fault that vamps are spicy marmalade."  
"Cut the food crap!" Edward demanded.  
"Oh, touchy," Frank said, feigning shock.  
"Sounds like someone missed the blood drive." Luna said sarcastically.  
Edward's eyes narrowed at them. They upped the intensity of their stares.  
"All vampires aren't ruthless human killers."  
"Oh, that's right," Frank nodded as if just remembering something.  
"You have that little treaty with the wolves." Luna said, also as if she'd just remembered.  
"That isn't why we don't go after humans."  
"So, how does it feel?" Frank asked.  
"Having your pet hang out with your enemy?" Luna added.  
"Must be hurtful."  
"Humans just can't be trusted, can they?"  
"Nope, not at all."  
"Disloyal powerless things."  
"Bella isn't my pet." Edward said seriously.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"You love her."  
"How dramatic," they said together.  
"Sweet. Like-"  
"If you make another food reference..." Edward hissed.  
"What?" Frank said, waiting.  
"You'll...?" Luna asked.  
"We didn't think so."  
"Look," Luna said. "We have no intention of harming the humans."  
"Why can't we just be living here?"  
"Like you and the wolves?"  
"Because," Edward looked from Frank to Luna. "Witches always have some angle. They don't like being around people. Especially Soul Witches."  
"Oh," Luna said, a bit indignantly. "So you know all about Witches?"  
"You know why Witches started becoming Soul Witches?"  
"Because you've had so much Witch-related experience."  
"Give us a break." They rolled their eyes. "Spicy marmalade."  
Edward closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"I'll accept your reasoning for now... But try to be normal around humans..."  
"We do a better job than you." They smirked.  
"Just... Don't hurt Bella..."  
"We have no intention to."  
"In fact," Luna smiled sweetly. "She seems to be turning into quite the friend." Frank nodded. Edward sighed and left, through the window of course.  
"Spicy marmalade..." Luna and Frank muttered.  
"Where did that come from?" Frank asked her, slightly amused. She just laughed timidly. Frank punched her playfully, and they laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Worf goes the Wolf

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 11: "Worf!" goes the Wolf**

Saturday morning proved to be boring, but Frank and Luna, for lack of anything more interesting to do, decided to stick around with Bella after Angela went home. As soon as Angela was gone, Edward came in.  
"Um... You don't have to stay..." Bella told the twins.  
"But we know what you'll be doing today," Luna said innocently.  
"Yeah!" Frank added. "We want to tag along!"  
Alice and Edward gave Bella confused looks. Bella shrugged.  
"It's your dad," Luna and Frank said. Then the phone rang.  
"Uh, hi," Bella picked up the phone. "Um... Alice and Luna are still here... Okay... But hey, Luna wanted to stick around all day... Her brother Frank wanted to come over, too... They're twins... Alright... I'll ask..." Bella turned to Luna and Frank. "My dad-"  
"We know." They rolled their eyes. "We told you already."  
"We want to tag along." Luna repeated.  
"Okay..." Bella sighed. "She said that she didn't mind... No, she said her brother would be fine with it, too. Yeah. Bye." Bella hung up.  
"You can't." Edward said.  
"Don't worry, Spicy marmalade." Luna said a bit defensively.  
"Yeah," Frank continued. "We will be there to protect your little pet."  
"And honestly, if those wolves think they can be a match for us..."  
The twins stretched, as if preparing for a fight. Their movements were totally in sync (Not to be confused with '90s boy band N'Stynk).  
Edward glared at them.  
"That doesn't make me feel better."  
"What did they call you?" Bella asked, as if her mind had just caught up to the fact that everyone now knew that her father had told her to come up to the reservation.  
"Spicy Marmalade!" Frank and Luna laughed.  
"You wouldn't understand," Luna added.  
"Is it some kind of super human code?" Bella asked, trying to lighten the mood. Edward shot her a glare.  
"No." He stated simply.  
"They were talking last night," Alice explained. "They referred to him as Spicy marmalade..."  
"It's something you uncultured beings wouldn't understand," Luna elaborated.  
"Culture?" Frank turned to her. "That has nothing to do with culture."  
"Says you." Luna smiled sweetly. Frank rolled his eyes, hitting her arm playfully. They laughed. Alice, Bella, and Edward stared at the strange scene.  
"Well," Luna said, turning to Bella.  
"We should get going, huh, Isabella?" Frank concluded.  
"And don't worry."  
"We'll make sure those canines don't hurt her..." They smirked and snickered. Edward was conflicted between smiling at the thought of their vision from the crystal reading, and glaring at them for encouraging her to be around werewolves.  
"Yeah... I guess we should go..." Bella said.  
"We'll wait in the truck thing." The twins said, leaving the house, laughing a bit to each other.  
"The face that hides sadness is lead astray!" Luna sang, and then dodged Frank's hand as it swung toward her head. They laughed and got into the bed of the truck. Alice was suddenly before them.  
"Please," she said, a serious look in her eyes. "I know you were treating it lightly... But please, do take care of her..."  
"Who do you think we are?" They said, a bit insulted. "We never go back on our word."  
"I'm sorry. Our abilities not working on you tend to make us feel..."  
"Less trusting?" Luna offered.  
"Skeptical?" Frank offered.  
"Yeah... Well... We are trusting you... We aren't allowed on their land, so..."  
"Yeah, yeah, we understand." Frank said, waving a hand toward her.  
"Just tell Spicy marmalade to chillax."  
"We are more powerful than those wolves."  
"And we did say Isabella was turning into a friend."  
"Didn't we?" They finished together and gave her serious looks. Alice nodded and left, only to be replaced with Edward, who just left them with a serious look. They sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"He's lucky we're doing this," Frank said, crossing his arms pointedly.  
"Indeed. I mean, we usually like being left alone."  
"Ready?" Bella appeared next to the truck.  
"Been ready," they said, smiling.  
"Alright." Bella got into the truck and drove to the reservation, and to the Black household.  
"Bella!" Jacob ran up to her, hugging her.  
"WORF!" Frank and Luna laughed, howling.  
"Who are they?" Jacob turned to them curiously. "I can't smell anything," he whispered.  
"Yeah... That tends to happen with them..." Bella said. "Jacob, these are my new...friends... Luna and Frank... They're... Twin Soul Witches..."  
"Worf!" They laughed again. Jacob gave them a curious look.  
"We know you're a wolf." They smirked.


	12. Chapter 12: Salem Part 1

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 12: Salem (Part 1)**

"What do you mean by that?" Jacob glared at them.  
"They know," Bella sighed.  
"You told them?" He glared at her, a bit hurt.  
"No! I would never!"  
"We are Twin Soul Witches," Frank and Luna smirked, jumping out of the truck's bed. "We have better senses than you."  
"I've never heard of Twin Soul Witches before." Jacob gave Bella a skeptical look.  
"Well," Luna batted her eyes sweetly.  
"You have now," Frank smiled timidly.  
"The Cullens told me that they are the most power kind of Witches..." Bella said.  
"You just love danger, don't you?" Jacob asked her, a slight anger in his voice. He started for the shed. Bella followed him, sighing. Frank and Luna smirked at each other and followed them.  
"Jake, don't be mad at me."  
"They are involved with those blood drinkers."  
"No," Luna said defiantly.  
"We aren't involved with anyone, really." Frank added.  
"We are Isabella's friends..."  
"We had nothing better to do."  
"So we wanted to come meet her best friend."  
"We really aren't involved with any other,"  
"Type of super human being."  
"Witches of all kinds are loners," they finished.  
"So... You aren't allied with the Cullens?" Jacob gave them a probing look.  
"Nope," Frank said.  
"They actually seem to dislike us." Luna sighed.  
"Great! Any enemy of the Cullens' is a friend of mine!" Jacob smiled at them. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Something weird happened last night..." Jacob said thoughtfully.  
"What was it?" Bella asked, interested. Luna and Frank smirked at each other.  
"I felt... a cold shiver run through my body..."  
"You? Felt cold?" Bella gave him a skeptical look. Frank and Luna laughed.  
"No, really, I did..." Jacob said defensively.  
"Oh we know," Frank said, smirking.  
"It was our spell." Luna explained.  
"That's how you sensed it."  
"Your...spell...?" Jacob looked at Bella curiously.  
"Oh, they spent the night with Alice and Angela, and Angela wanted them to do a crystal ball reading for her..." Bella said hesitantly. "That must have been the spell that made you feel...cold..."  
"They spent the night? They... as in, both?" Jacob seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
"We're a bit..." Luna said sheepishly.  
"Inseparable..." Frank finished timidly.  
"They spent the night in my dad's room. They weren't even around me." Bella reassured him. He sighed in relief.  
"We would have had a peaceful night, too," Frank sighed.  
"If Jelly-boy hadn't interrupted us..." Luna sighed.  
"Jelly-boy?" Jacob glanced curiously at Bella.  
"Edward Cullen," the twins informed him, smirking. Jacob burst into laughter. Bella frowned.  
"Come on, Bella, it's hilarious!" Jacob shoved her gently. "Calling a blood drinker 'Jelly-boy'! The boys'll get a kick out of that one!"  
"We patent that term!" Frank and Luna said quickly. "8 dollars, please." They smirked. Jacob's face fell for a moment, and then he laughed.  
"I'm glad you brought them, Bella! They're hilarious." Jacob smiled happily at them. They smirked to each other.  
"I didn't really have a choice..." Bella muttered. Frank and Luna tilted their heads at her curiously.  
"We thought we were your friends..." They said sadly. Their eyes drifted downward as they tightened their hold on each other's hand.  
"That's not what I meant!" Bella said quickly. Jacob backed away, a bit uncomfortably.  
"We know!" The twins smiled sneakily, sticking their tongues out at Bella, laughing and running outside. Jacob sighed, wrapping an arm around Bella.  
"They really are like little kids..." Jacob observed.  
"They share a soul." Bella said plainly, just relaying information.  
"What?" Jacob looked at her curiously.  
"They share a soul. A human soul that was sacrificed to make them Soul Witches."  
"Hm... That's why they're so close..."  
"You know how twins are connected emotionally and mentally?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, they have that, times a hundred, and they are connected magically like that, too."  
"Oh..."  
"And the reason you can't smell them is because their soul acts like a barrier of some sort. Alice couldn't see their future. Edward couldn't read their minds."  
"Heh. You think I can learn that trick from them?" Jacob said lightly. Bella rolled her eyes, smiling.  
"But they do keep saying that if they need to be alone, we should leave them alone." Bella pondered this.  
"Well, they said that Witches are loners... So why would they want to have friends?"  
"Edward thinks they are here for a reason, but they insisted that they are just here. Jake, do you know anything at all about Witches?"  
"All I know is the stuff we learn in school. You know, Salem Witch trials. That sort of thing."  
"Hm, so there aren't any legends or anything that have to do with Witches?"  
"No, I don't think so. Why?"  
"Hm, just wondering. They don't really open up... I just kind of want to know more about them."  
"They are intriguing little things, aren't they?" Jacob laughed.  
"Ha, you don't know the half of it..."  
"So, what did they see in your future?"  
"What?" Bella looked at him, shocked, her face draining of color. "They, they didn't see anything... They only looked at Angela's..."  
"Hm. I was hoping they would have looked into your future..." Jacob's words trailed off. Bella sighed, catching her breath.  
"Hey," Jacob turned to her, excitement coloring his face. "Why don't we take them to Emily's and they can meet the whole pack?"  
"They won't want to be used as informants." Bella said, smirking.  
"That's not the only reason..." Jacob smiled, caught in his alternate meaning.  
"Fine, but you ask them." Bella laughed lightly.  
"Only if there will be good food," Frank and Luna walked back into the shed, smirking.  
"Oh yeah," Bella said. "they're very picky eaters..."  
Jacob led the way through the trees and everything else on the way to Emily's house. Frank and Luna maintained a distance from Bella and Jacob. Bella explained how they only eat organic, natural food.  
When they arrived, it seemed the other boys had already known to meet there, because Jacob was the last to arrive.  
"Guys," Jacob said, a bit nervously. "These are Bella's new friends... Frank and Luna. I know you can't smell them. That's because they are Twin Soul Witches, and they annoy the blood drinkers." Jacob smiled. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil welcomed them warmly after the introduction Jacob gave.  
"Was that last part necessary?" Bella asked, a bit annoyed.  
"Hey, they are accepting them, aren't they?" Jacob said pointedly.  
"What's a Soul Witch?" Quil asked, looking them up and down.  
"You can't expect us," Frank began.  
"To tell that kind of tale," Luna continued.  
"Without proper surroundings."  
"It wouldn't feel right."  
"We need a campfire."  
"And snacks."  
"And an attentive audience."  
"Or we can't tell you anything."  
"About our heritage," they finished.  
"That was cool!" Embry said, staring at them.  
"How'd you do that?" Quil asked eagerly.  
"You wouldn't understand," they replied. "It's a twin thing."  
Embry and Quil stared at them admirably. Sam approached them, examining them.  
"You're skeptical." They said, smirking.  
"Well, you would be, in my position."  
"We mean you no harm," Frank smiled warmly.  
"We are friends of Isabella," Luna added, smiling sweetly.  
"And we want you to know of our history." They concluded.  
"Come on, Sam!" Paul seemed excited to hear their story.  
"Yeah," Jared added. "They annoy those blood drinkers, too. They can't be all bad."  
"They call Edward 'Jelly-boy'," Jacob smirked. The whole pack burst into laughter. Luna and Frank smirked at each other and Bella sighed.  
"Actually," Luna said.  
"We called him," Frank continued.  
"Spicy Marmalade," They said.  
"But that was too." Luna added.  
"Long to use in."  
"Casual conversation." They finished. Quil and Embry shook with admiration for the twins as they smirked at each other. Bella hung her head, and the werewolves howled in laughter.  
"So," Sam said, recovering from his laughter. "What kind of snacks would you like?"  
"We only eat natural food." They stated simply. Sam sighed and went inside.  
"Now," Paul said. "For that campfire."  
"Right!" Quil and Embry said.  
"If you just gather the wood," Luna said.  
"We'll light it." Frank said. They smirked at each other.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bella asked them as the boys ran off to get the twigs and what not.  
"Why not?" Luna asked innocently.  
"Won't they be effected by a spell being cast?"  
"So...?" Frank seemed a bit confused.  
"They'll get that cold shiver..." Bella looked concerned.  
"They won't be hurt!" Frank and Luna defended their actions.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd hurt them on purpose..." Bella blushed slightly.


	13. Chapter 13: Salem Part 2

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 13: Salem (Part 2)**

The boys came back with the firewood, then hurried off to gather chairs and the like. Bella watched curiously as Luna and Frank set the wood into a traditional tepee shape. They then closed their eyes.  
"We need to concentrate," Frank told Bella for no particular reason.  
"We don't usually do fire starting magic." Luna explained.  
"Even though it's a fairly basic spell."  
"It's just not something we do often." They held hands. Bella backed away, slightly frightened. Frank and Luna took a deep breath.  
"One Soul to in our darkness bind us," They muttered. "Light the darkness of this world and bring forth man's oldest weapon. Forbidden Promethean gift. Multipurpose tool, ignite upon this kindling."  
There was a spark, and the wood burst into flames. Luna and Frank opened their eyes, smirking at each other. The boys had returned, and all five of them were shivering.  
"What the heck?" Jared said.  
"Yeah," Paul added. "They did a fire spell..."  
"Why is it so cold?" Embry complained.  
"Oh, I forgot about that..." Jacob shivered. "That's how we sense when they do a spell..."  
"Sorry," They twins smiled apologetically. Jacob forced a smile. The boys huddled together around the fire until they returned to normal and then set up the chairs around the fire.  
"We really didn't mean to," Luna said shyly.  
"Cause a problem..." Frank sighed timidly.  
"We just wanted to help..." They wrapped their arms around each other sympathetically.  
"Luna... Frank..." Bella said helplessly. She felt bad that they felt bad.  
"Hey," Embry said, turning to them. "It's cool." He smiled.  
"Yeah," Quil added. "No sweat."  
The twins smiled shyly at them, glancing at each other briefly. Sam and Emily came out with a couple bowls filled with various snack foods, popcorn, potato chips, and the like.  
"Here," she handed the twins a bowl of popcorn, smiling sweetly. "This is all natural, organic popcorn."  
"Thank you," They bowed slightly to her.  
"We can fix that," Luna whispered to her.  
"If you want us to," Frank added discretely. Emily's hand flew up to her scarred face, and she looked away, embarrassed.  
"Or you can forget," Frank continued, also a bit embarrassed.  
"That we said anything..." Luna finished sympathetically.  
"No, no," Emily said kindly. "It's okay..." She turned away, still embarrassed. Frank and Luna blushed awkwardly and sat down in a larger chair, which left one empty.  
"They are pretty close," Jacob explained.  
"Inseparably close," Bella corrected. Frank and Luna smirked, nodding in affirmation.  
"I wanna hear this story!" Quil trembled with excitement.  
"Fine," the twins smirked. "Try to pay attention to what we say, instead of the fact that we speak as one."  
"They got all freaky when we referred to them as two," Bella whispered to Jacob, who nodded in understanding.  
"All of you, we are sure, know of the Salem Witch Trials and such other things where suspected Witches were burned at the stake. Well, contrary to popular belief, Witches can die. When those few actual Witches were caught and burned, they died. Now, Witches of all kinds, Twins or otherwise, are loners. The twins only stick together because of their strong bonds.  
"When more and more Witches were actually being caught, Witches started to become afraid. Yes, they had magic, but that could only go so far. And they were being seen performing spells, which lead to their being caught and burned at the stake.  
"Humans and whatnot are very protective of their offspring. Well, despite the fact that they are abandoned at birth and only live by the protection of their magic, Witches are the same. But the desire to be alone and the strong hatred of companionship are overpowering enough to cause infant Witches to be abandoned. Witches started to fear the burnings, and they felt that they needed a way to protect their infants.  
"There was a Witch by the name of Gwendolyn who was with child. She was overcome by the need to keep that child from being burned at the stake. She searched and searched for some kind of protective spell, but found none that would be appropriate for her situation. Finally, she decided to invent a new spell.  
"Now, inventing a new spell is very dangerous and difficult. But Gwendolyn was driven by her desire to protect her unborn child. As she was thinking of a way to invent such a protective spell, a human came across her studying. The human immediately ran to inform the authorities that Gwendolyn was a Witch. Desperate, Gwendolyn hunted him down. She took him deep into the forest. She tied him to a tree. But then, she went into labor. Knowing she couldn't just leave a human tied up, someone could find him, he could escape, et cetera, she hastily took a dagger out of her robes.  
"She sucked out his soul as she sliced his throat, and then her child was born. The child seemed to radiate with a power unbeknownst to any Witch. She named the child Soul and left him in the forest. He was the very first Soul Witch. When Gwendolyn had sucked out the human's soul, it went into Soul's infant body.  
"Gwendolyn was caught as a suspect in the murder of the human, and then tried as a Witch for suspicious behavior. Soul discovered that he was a Witch, but upon noticing other Witches, discovered that even at a very young age, he far surpassed them in power. He then came to the realization, as he grew, that he possessed a soul, and the other Witches did not.  
"Soul discovered that the soul he possessed gave him immense power and heightened senses in comparison with all other beings. He, like all Witches, was a loner. But he desperately desired to know how he came to have a soul. Gwendolyn had been imprisoned, not burned. There was not enough evidence against her to burn her at the stake. Soul sought her out. But time was running out. The authorities had almost enough evidence to kill Gwendolyn.  
"The night before her execution, Soul visited Gwendolyn in her prison cell. He had used a spell to get in. Of course, Gwendolyn knew it was her 10 year old son as soon as she saw him. He questioned her on his birth. She told him that she had created the Soul Sacrificing Spell as a way to protect him. Soul learned all about the spell and left his mother. The next day, she was burned at the stake.  
"Soul knew that he could keep the spell to himself. But he also knew that Witches would soon die out if he did. But the spell was extremely complex and required a lot of power. Soul decided to document the Soul Sacrificing spell, naming the resulting Witches 'Soul Witches'.  
"Witches who came across the spell tried it, of course, but most of them were unable to successfully perform the spell. When this was the case, the Witch ended up losing their own life. Most of the successful Soul Sacrificing spells where preformed by pregnant Witches, wishing to turn their children into Soul Witches. Witches believe that this fact is linked to the fact that the first Soul Sacrificing spell was cast in that manner.  
"In the rare case that a Witch successfully performed the spell for themself, they found that their offspring were ordinary Witches. In the case of Twin Witches, there were only a few who attempted the spell, attempting to sacrifice two human souls. All of these failed. Then a pregnant Witch performed the spell for her child, but she ended up having twins. They shared the soul, and were far more powerful than even Soul.  
"Twin Witches, knowing the outcome of other attempts, were still fearful of trying the Soul Sacrificing spell, so they simply accepted being Twin Witches. Witches now know how much power is needed to perform the spell, so few are attempted.  
"Our mother, a Witch named Uma, performed the spell so that we would be some of the very few, very powerful Twin Soul Witches. It was obviously a success. Then, as all Witches do, she abandoned us to fend for ourselves." Frank and Luna smiled sweetly. The boys, Bella, and Emily stared at them, dumbfounded.


	14. Chapter 14: Stormy Skies

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 14: Stormy Skies**

"You were abandoned?" Was all Bella could say. They nodded.  
"But that's what happens," Frank began.  
"When Witches give birth." Luna continued.  
"By the way, it's funny."  
"That our mother's name."  
"Would be Uma."  
"If it was Japanese."  
"Her name would be Horse." They finished, laughing at some unknown joke.  
"That was a pretty good story..." Jacob muttered, watching them carefully.  
"Why did she name him Soul?" Quil asked, a bit confused.  
"Cuz he had a Soul!" Embry hit him upside the head.  
"Hey! I didn't realize that she knew she did that!"  
"Actually," Luna said.  
"She named him Soul," Frank added.  
"Because she sucked."  
"Out a human soul as."  
"He was being born."  
"It wasn't until."  
"Later that she realized."  
"The soul was in him."  
"And that he possessed it." They concluded. Quil and Embry high fived each other.  
"That is so cool!" Quil said excitedly. Luna and Frank smirked at each other.  
"So Bella," Sam addressed the human girl. "Where exactly did you find these two?"  
"One." The twins glared at him. "One, not two. We are One."  
"Um... Sorry?" Sam turned his attention back to Bella.  
"They go to my school." Bella answered.  
"So what brings you to Forks?" Jacob asked, as if they would answer the wolves better than the vampires.  
"The vampires asked the same thing," they smirked. This comment was met with silence.  
"Those blood drinkers just want to have a reason to pick a fight!" Paul said, angered at the thought of them.  
"Yeah!" Jared added. "We just want to know out of curiosity."  
"Well," the twins said thoughtfully. "It really wouldn't be fair to tell you and not them..."  
Everyone watched them impatiently. They got up and walked away. Some of the boys went to follow them. They turned and glared at them a bit.  
"We need to discuss this," Luna explained.  
"Alone," Frank added. They smiled sweetly and walked into the trees.  
"Hm..." Sam watched them go. "I'm not sure how much we can trust them..."  
"They said they were Bella's friends," Quil said.  
"Yeah, but Bella's friends with blood drinkers," Paul glared slightly at her. Bella averted her eyes.  
"And they did tell us things that they didn't tell them," Jacob added.  
"Yeah," Embry supported Jacob. "And they seem pretty okay. I mean, they make fun of those blood drinkers."  
"But what if they just make fun of us, too?" Jared inquired.  
"When I first saw them," Jacob recalled. "They did bark and howl at me..."  
"But I think that was just their way of letting you know that they knew things," Bella defended the twins. "I mean, they are really close and don't seem to know how to act around other people properly. I mean, they can be around people without completely standing out. But they don't really know how to interact with people."  
"They did say they were loners," Jacob said.  
"And they did feel bad about the cold thing," Embry added.  
"Yeah!" Quil hastily agreed. "They probably aren't used to doing magic with other people around, especially people who would be affected like that!" Bella wanted to tell them that they also accepted Frank and Luna a lot better than the Cullens. But she knew that if she said this, the werewolves would see the twins as their allies and that wouldn't be accurate, because the twins had said that they aren't allies with anyone, they are just Bella's friends. The fact that they said that was already weird because they weren't really the type of people to have friends other than each other.  
"What's with the sitting in the same chair thing?" Quil asked curiously.  
"They did say they were inseparable," Jacob said.  
"But they are really intimate with each other," Bella explained, as the sky grew dark and stormy. "They really haven't ever been around anyone but each other, and they share a Soul, so they are closer than any other people, I guess."  
"It looks like rain," Emily said.  
"Do you think we should go find them?" Embry asked eagerly.  
"No," Bella said. "When they want to be alone, they are serious about it. And they claimed to have better senses than you and the Cullens."  
"They do seem that way," Jacob added. "When we were in the shed talking about bringing them up here, they just suddenly came in at the time we decided that I would ask them, and they simply answered the question without us even having to ask it."  
"That's pretty cool," Quil said, smiling.  
"Well," Sam said, standing up. "We should get inside if it's going to rain." The boys, Emily, and Bella followed Sam inside, leaving the fire to be put out by the rain that soon came. Bella looked out the window, a bit nervous.  
"Where are they?" Embry asked after several minutes had passed.  
"Maybe they decided to sit out the rain somewhere," Jared offered. Suddenly, through the rain, Frank and Luna appeared, hand in hand, walking toward the house. Bella let out a relieved sigh. The twins came into the house, dripping wet, smirking. Emily rushed to get them towels, but they didn't take them.  
"We love storms..." They smirked, staring out the window at the falling water. Paul opened his mouth to ask them the question they had wandered off to discuss. Sam held a hand up to silence him, shaking his head.  
"Leave them be for now."


	15. Chapter 15: Crazy Random Happenstance

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 15: Crazy Random Happenstance Of The Funk**

Luna and Frank had gone outside, taking a towel with them, to sit in the rain. They were obviously talking about something as they sat cross legged, facing each other.  
"They have kind of a strange sense of humor," Jacob told Bella.  
"Yeah, they kind of do..." Bella just watched them. "They seem to have little inside jokes that no one else knows about..."  
"Like their mom's name meaning 'horse' in Japanese?"  
"And I think the spicy marmalade thing must have been a thing before they used it on Edward..."  
Jacob laughed. "That never gets old..."  
Bella hit him playfully. "It's not funny!"  
"Oh, but it is!" Jacob laughed again.  
"Well... Anyway..."  
"You can't help but feel protective of them?"  
"I don't know why..."  
"Maybe you are a mythical creature, too."  
"What?"  
"No, really. I mean, you seem to be a gathering point for mythical creatures. Maybe that's some type of subconscious power or something."  
"You guys were here way before I was."  
"Yeah, but then what drew them here?"  
"They never answered that."  
"Hm..."

"So," Luna said. "Should we tell them?"  
"We didn't tell the vamps."  
"You make a valid point."  
"But on the other hand."  
"The wolves have been a lot nicer to us."  
"But they are still the wolves."  
"True."  
"And that wouldn't be fair."  
"What a crazy random happenstance."  
"They both only care about one thing."  
"Knowing why we're here."  
"We have two options."  
"One, we tell the wolves, let it smack the vampires in the face."  
"Or two, we lie."  
"Hm... A difficult dilemma..."  
"Well, I think we should go with option number-"

The rain stopped. The twins looked up at the sky, sighing. They exchanged thoughtful glances, and then they shook their heads and went inside, picking up the muddy towel. They handed Emily the towel.  
"Sorry, Luna, Frank," Bella told them. "We have to get back to Jake's house. My dad'll want to meet you and all that."  
"Oh," they said sadly. "We have to go?"  
"Yeah..." Quil whined.  
"Do they have to?" Embry sighed.  
"Yeah..." Bella said uncomfortably. "Sorry, but we have to."  
"First," Sam stood in front of the twins, towering over them. "Are you going to tell us why you are here?"  
"Sure!" The twins smiled sweetly. The wolves cheered in victory over the vampires. The twins smirked at each other.  
"We are here because..." They paused for dramatic effect. "We figure this place is a safe haven for mythical beings." Everyone stared at them.  
"Well," Luna said innocently.  
"You're all here," Frank added.  
"And so are the vampires."  
"So this place."  
"Must be a safe place."  
"For beings like us." They finished.  
"That's what the blood drinkers are worried about?" Jacob turned to Bella skeptically.  
"They didn't tell them that," Bella said defensively.  
"We told them we were here just to be here." The twins said innocently.  
"That's true..." Bella couldn't deny that. "But they said that since their abilities don't work on you, they are a little wary..."  
"That's a stupid reason not to trust someone..." Embry said, crossing his arms.  
"Especially someone as sweet as Frank and Luna," Emily smiled kindly at them. They smiled gratefully at her. They felt better that she no longer linked them to their rather inconsiderate proposition.  
"Well," Bella said. "We really have to go."  
"Alright," Frank and Luna sighed. Everyone said goodbye to them, but they kept a distance, not shaking Sam's hand or giving Quil and Embry the proposed high fives. On the way back, Luna and Frank kept a distance from Bella and Jacob, as they had on the way there. When they got back, they went inside to see Billy and Charlie at the table.  
"Charlie, Billy," Bella said, stepping aside to reveal the twins. "These are my friends Luna and Frank. They're twins."  
"It's nice to meet you," Charlie smiled, offering a hand to Frank.  
"The pleasure is all ours," They answered. Charlie pulled his hand back awkwardly.  
"We were just up at Emily and Sam's place," Jacob told them.  
"Oh?" Billy looked interested, eying the twins a bit suspiciously.  
"Yeah. Emily made them some special popcorn." Jacob said, smiling.  
"We only eat," Luna said, smiling sweetly.  
"Natural, organic foods," Frank finished with a similar smile.  
"Quil and Embry couldn't get over how cool that is," Jacob laughed.  
"What?" Charlie asked, a bit confused.  
"The way we," Frank started.  
"Talk like this," Luna continued.  
"Finishing each other's,"  
"Thoughts and sentences."  
"But no one really."  
"Understands."

"It's a twin thing," They finished, smirking to each other.  
"Yeah," Billy said, nodding. "I can see how they would get excited about that."  
They made a fire, ate dinner, the wolves all came over for food. Frank and Luna didn't eat anything until Emily told them that she had brought special potato cakes just for them. Those, they ate. Everyone sat around the fire chatting, Quil and Embry kept glancing eagerly at the practically silent twins, waiting for them to speak.  
"Excuse us," Luna said.  
"We have to use," Frank continued.  
"The bathroom," They finished, going inside.  
"That is SO cool!" Quil and Embry said, then high fived each other excitedly.  
"I guess they're so close, their bladders are on the same schedule," Charlie said lightly. There was light laughter. Of course, Charlie was the only one who thought they were normal teenage twins. Billy knew there was something weird about them, and everyone else knew the truth.  
Way late into the night, it was time for Bella, Charlie, and the twins to take their leave. Again, they refused handshakes and high fives, climbing into the bed of the truck.  
"Ready?" Bella asked them before getting in. They nodded, Luna resting her head on Frank's shoulder. He laid his head against hers.  
"Worf..." They muttered, pulling away from the Black homestead. Bella took them back to her house.  
"Alice and Edward will probably want to talk to you," she warned them.  
"We know they do..." They sighed.  
"Just tell Jelly-boy," Frank said, a bit irritated.  
"That we've had enough." Luna rolled her eyes.  
"Of being around."  
"People for today."  
"Leave us alone." They said a bit fiercely, hopping out of the truck, walking down the road. Bella watched them go as Edward and Alice appeared next to her. Charlie wasn't home yet.  
"You heard?" Bella asked, sighing.  
"Yes," Edward said a bit stiffly. "I see you're still in one piece."  
"They were surprisingly well liked," Bella said, going inside.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jacob and everyone really seemed to like them."  
"They just want to turn them into our enemies."  
"Well... But they told the pack the story of Soul Witches."  
"Really?" Alice suddenly said, very interested.  
"Yeah. And they told them that they were here because of you and the pack of werewolves."  
"What?" Alice and Edward asked together.  
"They said since you guys were all here, they thought it must be a good place for... your kind and what not."  
"I don't believe that." Edward said angrily. "They are working some angle."  
"They are really nice," Bella said. "A bit weird, but they are pretty nice, especially for being loners."  
"They're up to something..."  
"Give them the benefit of the doubt." Bella sighed. A car pulled in.  
"We'll talk later," Edward said before disappearing with Alice.


	16. Chapter 16: It Just Rains

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 16: It Just Rains**

On Monday, it rained. Hard. When Frank and Luna didn't show up for school, Bella came to two conclusions: They were still recovering from all of the interaction on Saturday, and they were simply enjoying the rain. Edward had a different idea.  
"They are avoiding us," he fumed at lunch.  
"That's ridiculous," Bella sighed. Alice sat there quietly, even though she agreed with Edward.  
"Something happened with those wolves that they don't want us to know about."  
"Nothing happened! Don't you trust me?"  
"You, yes. The wolves, no. Those twins... No. I have no way of knowing if they are telling me the truth or not."  
"Give them a break. They are fine. They just want to live their lives. And they love the rain. So they probably are doing something along the lines of...playing in the rain or something. They did that on Saturday."  
"They are in high school."  
"They act like little kids. You have to have noticed that. They are pretty immature for their supposed age."  
"That is true... But they have immense power, and if they are immature with that... By the way, they did use magic on Saturday, right?"  
"Um... Oh yeah! They lit a campfire. How'd you know?"  
"We smelled it," Alice cringed. "Just like Friday..."  
"You smelled it?" Bella looked at her curiously.  
"It smelled awful. The worst odor I'd ever smelled." Edward said roughly.  
"That must be how you sense it..." Bella muttered. "The werewolves had a cold shiver run through their bodies when they use magic."  
"Heh, interesting..."  
"You realize that with what you are saying means that if you don't trust them, and they aren't trustworthy, and plan to do something bad here, you will have to team up with Jacob and the other werewolves to defeat them."  
Alice and Edward stared at her.  
"Well, they said that they are more powerful than you. And the werewolves. This means that if they were lying, which I don't think they were, you and the werewolves will have to work together."  
"So what you're saying," Alice said thoughtfully. "Is that either we trust them, or accept the fact that we will have to work with the wolves?"  
"Pretty much." Bella smirked at them.  
"I still don't completely trust them..." Edward muttered bitterly.  
"Maybe you are like...what was it they called you...?" Bella said lightly. Edward just glared at her. Alice giggled.

Frank and Luna were simply walking around, in the rain. "I can hear you breathing," Luna muttered to herself, half singing.  
"Singing in the rain?" Frank smirked at her.  
"Heh. At least it's not a song you hate, Brother."  
"At least sing a song that has to do with rain..."  
"Fine..." Luna looked up, into the falling rain. "Don't even ask why I'm standing here,

I found a piece of me,

It is still left in you,

It's very cheap but cute emotion,

I wish you were here."  
"Cause I found a way to live with that."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"I thought you'd only make me weak, that's wrong."  
"I knew it all and you knew it all, that it's never gonna work."  
"To wait for someone who could keep this rain."

"It just rains." They laughed after saying the last line.  
"Rain..." They looked up at the cloud covered sky, letting the rain drops splash against their faces.  
"Well..." Frank sighed. "You know what comes after the rain."  
"Yeah... But we won't see the sun rising..."  
"The fire in the sky..."  
"Because we know that a."

"Storm is about to be unleashed." They smirked at each other.


	17. Chapter 17: Poetic

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 17: Poetic**

On Tuesday, Frank and Luna were in school. As soon as Edward saw them, he was on top of them, staring them down.  
Now, this is the first time I'm mentioning this, but Frank was a considerable amount taller than Luna, who stood at a measly 5 foot 6, whereas Frank was a full 6 foot 1 and 1/2. So Edward was taller than Luna but shorter than Frank. Now, knowing this, you can kind of get a strange picture in your head of the twins who really don't look like twins at all...  
Anyway, Edward was staring down at Luna, but occasionally his stare went up to Frank. They both smirked.  
"You think she is intimidated because you are taller than her?" Frank smirked.  
"No." Edward took a breath to calm down. Bella and Alice came up behind him.  
"Nothing happened that," Luna smirked.  
"Isabella hasn't already," Frank continued.  
"Told you," they finished.  
"Why didn't you tell us what you told the wolves?" Edward growled.  
"Honestly," Frank sighed.  
"They were nicer," Luna nodded seriously.  
"When they first met."  
"Us. And we."  
"Tried to tell."  
"You, but you didn't."  
"Want to believe us." They concluded, crossing their arms indignantly, staring seriously at Edward. He sighed, a bit angered.  
"Okay, I admit, we were being a bit...overly cautious... But you understand why, don't you?"  
The twins exchanged thoughtful glances, and then turned back to Edward, their eyes blank.  
"No. We don't..." They said simply.  
"Edward," Bella put a hand on his arm. "Come on, give them a break. They are being cooperative."  
"Fine... But if I get one whiff of you doing anything sneaky or out of the ordinary..."  
"You'll?" They leaned forward in mock anticipation.  
"...You will regret it. Let's just leave it at that..." Edward and Alice turned, walking away. Bella followed, rolling her eyes and mouthing "Sorry." to the twins. They smirked at each other.  
"Storm is getting a bit restless." Luna said absentmindedly.  
"Oh I know," Frank replied.  
"I mean, we have had to be so..."  
"Careful with him."  
"Yeah... It makes us kinda restless, too..."  
"I know... I want to unleash poor Storm."  
"Yeah. Storm would like it here."  
"Except for the light."  
"Yeah. Even though it's pretty cloudy most of the time."  
"The light filters through the cloud cover."  
"Storm gets annoyed with things like that."  
"So do we."  
"You make a valid point." And with that, the twins wandered off to class.

"Bella," Edward said seriously as they walked between classes. "I want you to stay away from them."  
"Edward," Bella sighed. "They are my friends. And they really seem to need someone to be there for them. I can't just abandon them like that. They were abandoned by their mother. Their own mother!"  
"But that's how Witches are! They abandon their young! They are Twin Soul Witches. Trust me, they don't want friends."  
"Then why would they call me their friend?"  
"They are working some angle, Bella. Look, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I have vampires and werewolves on my side. And Twin Soul Witches."  
"Bella, open your eyes."  
"They are. You open yours, Edward. They are harmless and innocent. They are like little kids. Heck, they might be 8 for all we know. They might have cast a spell to look older. They certainly act like little kids."  
"What if you're wrong and it's all an act?"  
"What if I'm right, and you are wrong, and they are just innocent Twin Soul Witches looking for a little normalcy in their magical lives?"  
"That's ridiculous."  
"What? That I could be right and you could be wrong?"  
"No! That they are innocent and looking for normalcy. I did some research on Twin Soul Witches. They like unusual things. They hate normalcy. They strive for abnormality and weirdness."  
"You don't know everything Edward."  
"Pretty close."  
"And besides, that's a generalization and stereotype. There are always exceptions. After all, you read people's minds. You can't read mine."  
"That has nothing to do with it."  
"Vampires are supposed to kill humans and drink their blood. You don't."  
"Okay, so you have an irrelevant point. Witches and Soul Witches don't have things like stereotypes and generalizations like that. They are all the same."  
"You know what I think?"  
"No. No I don't as you pointed out earlier."  
"Well, I think that you are just afraid to be wrong." Bella smiled at him. He didn't smile as they walked into their classroom.

"Compose a poem..." Frank and Luna read to each other as they stared down at their blank paper. Angela leaned over to Luna.  
"What are your poems going to be about?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling excitedly.  
"We're writing one together..." They answered, as if it was obvious that they'd only write one. Of course, to us it is pretty obvious, but Angela doesn't know them all that well quite yet. Anyway, Angela just nodded awkwardly and turned back to her own paper. After writing her name she leaned over again.  
"Where were you yesterday?" She asked curiously.  
"With Storm." They replied, also as if it was obvious.  
"Oh. Who's Storm? A friend?"  
They smiled at each other strangely, nodding. "A very...close...friend."  
"Oh. I'd love to meet him sometime! Does he live around here?"  
Again, they smiled at each other, just not as strangely. They nodded again.  
"You'll probably meet him soon." And with that, they turned to their paper. Luna picked up a pencil. The twins held hands. They looked at each other thoughtfully, and then Luna began writing. Angela watched them, mesmerized.  
"I thought you were writing one together..." She whispered after Luna had set down the pencil.  
"Luna has better handwriting," Frank said simply.  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Hardly anyone can read Frank's handwriting."  
"Half the time, I can't even read it." Frank said a bit sheepishly.  
"Can I read it?" Angela asked eagerly.  
Frank and Luna glanced at each other briefly, and then nodded, sliding the paper toward Angela. She eagerly picked it up, reading carefully.  
"Storm  
by Frank and Luna  
Cascading rain  
Howling winds  
Resonating in perfect tune  
Crashing thunder  
Burning lightning  
Formula for utopia  
Peaceful chaos  
Gentle harshness  
Joyful anger  
Courageous fear  
Beautiful destruction  
Like the clash of gods  
Or mythical beings  
Werewolves fighting  
Against vampires  
Only happens  
During the  
Calm hyperactivity  
So none may notice  
They are preoccupied  
By the perfection  
Seen only in the  
Cascading rain  
Howling winds  
Resonating in perfect tune  
A healthy Storm  
Resides in a sound mind  
And a sound body  
Resonating  
Storm"  
Angela stared at them. "Wow... That's really..."  
"We know it's not that great," Frank and Luna sighed timidly.  
"No," Angela said hastily. "It's amazing! Where'd you come up with this idea?"  
"I guess you could say," Frank started, blushing slightly.  
"We just have a passion," Luna said sheepishly, blushing.  
"For Storm." They finished, smiling shyly. Angela smiled sweetly at them.  
"I didn't even start yet, but I know mine won't be anything like yours! Would you write me up another copy? I'd love to have one!"  
"Sure..." Luna took the paper back. The twins smirked at each other before Luna copied the poem onto another blank paper for Angela.  
"Thank you so much!" Angela smiled gratefully. They smiled sweetly at her, and then exchanged satisfied glances.


	18. Chapter 18: Sarcasm

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 18: Sarcasm**

"Bella!" Angela ran up to her before lunch. "Here! You HAVE to read this! I have to go, but read it and give it back, I wanna keep it!" Angela ran off after shoving a piece of paper into Bella's hand. Edward was stiff, glaring after Angela.  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked him. "Don't tell me that Angela's evil now, too?" Bella rolled her eyes, smirking at Edward. He just stared at her, unapprieciative of the comment. Alice joined them at their table, all three crowded around the paper, reading the poem Luna and Frank had written.  
"See!" Edward glared at the paper. "They put in about the vampires and werewolves."  
"That doesn't mean anything," Bella sighed. "They were writing a poem."  
"But why would they put that in there? It has nothing to do with storms."  
"Maybe they just wanted to put it in. It's not like they wrote a poem about you being a vampire or anything."  
"They might as well have." Edward glared at Frank and Luna as they sat across from the three.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Edward demanded, glaring dangerously, shoving the paper toward them.  
"We had to write," Luna began innocently.  
"A poem in English," Frank added, a tad confused.  
"Did you HAVE to put lines about us in there?"  
"What lines?" They tilted their heads curiously.  
"Stop fooling around! The lines about the vampires and werewolves."  
"We thought it added a nice touch." They said, staring blankly at him.  
"No one knows it's about you, Edward." Bella sighed, putting a hand on his arm comfortingly.  
"But they didn't have to put that."  
"When we start writing," Luna said quietly.  
"We can't stop our train of thought," Frank's eyes drifted downward as he put an arm around Luna.  
"That's fine." Bella said firmly. "It's a very beautiful poem." She smiled kindly at them. Edward sighed.  
"It is rather good... I guess I was just thrown off by the lines about...us..."  
Alice remained silent. She agreed with Edward, but he had enough fight in him on this matter for the both of them. And Edward knew she was on his side, anyway. But he also knew that she was starting to feel bad for Frank and Luna. They certainly seemed innocent enough. And the way they acted like little kids really made her have a soft spot for them. She did think they were kind of cute. But she couldn't remove the fact that they were immensely powerful Twin Soul Witches.  
"What made you write about a storm?" Alice finally asked. The twins shared a smirk.  
"Not just any storm," They said, smirking. "Storm."  
"Storm?" Alice and Bella asked curiously. Edward just stared at them.  
"Storm." They nodded. "We love Storm." They smiled sweetly at the three across from them. While they did like being alone, they seemed not to mind the fact that people were around them. They felt that they could be isolated in a crowd. It wasn't really that hard. They weren't excessively pale and beautiful like the Cullens, and they didn't radiate heat and tower above the common public like the werewolves. They simply looked like normal humans. Even though they were far from being anywhere close to normal, you wouldn't guess that they were anything but super close, homeschooled twins.  
"Well," Frank said  
"The weather will," Luna continued.  
"Clear up this afternoon."  
"So we're leaving." They finished, getting up and leaving. "Glad you like our poem!" They called back as they walked away. Bella waved pleasantly, and then looked from Edward to Alice, then back to Edward.  
"Does that mean you'll be leaving, too?" She asked, sighing.  
"Yes," Edward said seriously.  
"Leave them alone..." Bella rolled her eyes. "You are too tense. They are harmless."  
"Except for the fact that they are immensely powerful Twin Soul Witches." Edward said seriously.  
"Hm... Why can't they be in sunlight?" Bella asked, looking at Alice. She shrugged.  
"There was nothing in my research about sun affecting Witches or Soul Witches." Edward replied.  
"Maybe they just don't like the sun," Alice suggested. "After all, they adore storms. They must not like the sunlight. Frank's eyes are a very light color. They might be light sensitive. And Luna's complexion is fair. She might burn easily."  
"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Bella agreed. Edward sighed, embracing Bella before leaving with Alice. Bella sighed, watching them leave, shaking her head slightly.


	19. Chapter 19: The End Is Near

_**Moonbeams Don't Make You Sparkle**_

**Chapter 19: The End Is Near**

Frank and Luna were in school the following Friday. Wednesday and Thursday were kinda sunny, so they took after the Cullens and played hooky. But they didn't go hunting. They stayed in their motel. Except on Thursday. They went to La Push on Thursday. They had lunch with Emily. Nothing really that spectacular happened. But they enjoyed Emily's existence because she understood their food preferences, and made them special, natural food. They like that. Of course, after school on Thursday, Bella got a call from Jacob, telling her that the twins had been up to see Emily. That made Bella happy. That proved that the twins were innocent. And that Edward was wrong about them.  
But on Friday, Edward seemed to be warming up to them a bit. They still referred to him as 'Jelly-boy' or 'Spicy Marmalade', but he began to lighten up to them.  
"Why don't you come over this weekend?" Bella offered. "Alice, you can come over, too. It's fishing season, so Charlie's going fishing again."  
"That sounds fun," Frank and Luna smiled sweetly.  
"Great. You can come over after school. Of course, Edward will be there this time, too. Angela won't be though."  
"That's fine with us," They smirked at each other.  
"You know, she really has a fascination with you."  
"Yes, we know, Isabella."  
"Why do you call her Isabella?" Edward asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said, as if it was obvious. "Because we want to."  
Frank stared at her. "No. Never again." And he hit her arm playfully as she laughed. Bella, Edward, and Alice watched, a bit awkwardly.  
"You wouldn't kill me," Luna said simply.  
"Oh really?" Frank looked at her challengingly.  
"You love me too much."  
"Is that what you think?"  
"Search your feelings. You know it be true."  
"Wow."  
"Oh, you love it!"  
"Says you."  
"Heh. That's right."  
And they laughed. The other three had no idea how to respond to this odd conversation.  
"Hey," The twins turned to them. "You can meet Storm tonight." They smirked at each other.  
"Storm?" Edward and Bella exchanged confused glances.  
"Yeah!" They nodded happily.  
"Angela said that Storm was a close friend of yours." Bella said, a bit confused.  
"You could say that." The twins giggled to themselves.  
"But everything about Soul Witches," Alice began. "And Witches in general, states that you are such loners that you are unable to call anyone a friend."

"You'll understand," Frank said simply.  
"When you meet," Luna continued.  
"Storm." They finished happily. Bella looked from Edward to Alice, and then smiled kindly at the twins. She was actually excited to meet another friend of theirs. For being immensely powerful Twin Soul Witches, the twins were very nice and innocent.

Well, the twins didn't even have a gym class anymore. When time had come for it, they went to the principal, stating that they couldn't take separate gym classes because they can't be separated. The principal didn't want to hear it, saying that twins are separated for gym classes and the like all the time; and they survive.  
"You don't understand." They said seriously, glaring at him. "We can't handle it."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"We can't handle being apart." They upped the intensity of their glare.  
"You say that, but is there proof?"  
"Isabella Swan."  
"Fine." The principal called in the secretary, having her send for Bella. When Bella came in, she looked nervously at the twins, hoping they weren't in trouble.  
"Isabella, Frank and Luna claim that they can't be separated. They can't handle it. They claim that you can vouch for them."  
"Uh, yeah. They both had mental-emotional breakdowns after less than 10 minutes of being separated." Bella smiled reassuringly at the twins, who sent her grateful, timid smiles.  
"Really?" The principal was skeptical.  
"Yeah. Luna ran out of class, crying."  
"I see... Very well. You can have a study hall this period. You are all dismissed."  
"Thank you, Isabella!" They said after exiting the office.  
"No problem. Anytime." Bella smiled sincerely. "Well, I have to go to gym. I'll see you later."  
They watched her leave, smiling to each other.  
After school, Luna and Frank didn't go directly to Bella's house. Instead, they went for a long walk in the forest. When they got to Bella's, it was about dusk.  
"Hey," Bella greeted them. "What took you so long?"  
"We needed to talk," they smiled simply.  
"Well, I decided it might be better if you met the rest of the Cullens, if that's okay."  
The twins exchanged thoughtful glances. After a few moments, they nodded.  
"Great," Edward said. "Follow us." They went outside, and Edward swung Bella onto his back, disappearing. The twins followed at a leisurely pace, never minding the alone time. They knew that they could have easily caught up to him, but they liked alone time. Especially because they'd soon be surrounded by others.  
Upon arriving at the Cullen's abode, they took a deep breath before entering.  
"Frank, Luna," Alice said kindly. "This is our family. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. Everyone, these are the Twin Soul Witches you've been told so much about, Frank and Luna."  
"Hi!" Emmett smiled cheerily.  
"Welcome," Esme smiled sweetly. Jasper and Rosalie had nothing to say.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Carlisle offered Frank his hand. Frank just looked at it for a minute.  
"They don't touch people..." Bella told him, a bit awkwardly.  
"Sorry..." The twins blushed and smiled timidly.  
"That's perfectly fine!" Carlisle smiled. "So, we hear you are going to introduce a friend of yours? Storm?"

"Oh yes," The twins smiled happily but oddly at each other. "Storm is more than a friend to us."  
"Oh?" Esme sat down, tilting her head curiously. Everyone besides the twins sat down somewhere. They looked around for a moment, and then sat on the floor, cross legged.  
"We told Emily," Luna started.  
"About this," Frank continued.  
"She thought it."  
"Was pretty cool."  
"But she didn't meet."  
"Storm," they finished together.  
"Hey, that's cool!" Emmett said excitedly. "How do you do that?"  
"It's a twin thing." They answered simply. "Anyway..."  
"Wait," Rosalie said, a bit indignantly. "The wolves knew before us?"  
"No." The twins exchanged glances. "We swore her to secrecy."  
"Wolves have no honor..."  
"She's not a wolf." They blinked at her blankly. Rosalie turned away, a bit embarrassed.  
"Anyway." The twins took a breath. "You may want to brace your noses."  
The vampires awkwardly covered their noses. The twins took another deep breath, closing their eyes.  
"We are One. One Soul in our darkness to bind us. Medean prize of mortal gift, inspired by she without all love. Surround these bodies we do inhabit. Make visible our Soul: STORM."  
They opened their eyes, and a huge swirling ball seemed to surround them. The ball radiated energy but gave off a very slight cold breeze. Several colors swirled within the ball, white, green, blue, and black. The ball had tendrils extending off of it, seeming to blow in some nonexistent wind. Thunder and lightning crashed and flashed outside. Rain started to fall, and wind whistled in the trees.  
"Storm..." The twins smiled happily to each other, almost as if they'd forgotten that other people were in the 100 mile vicinity. After a few minutes of awed silence, the ball disappeared, and the storm stopped.  
"Storm is your...Soul?" Bella asked, awed. They nodded happily.  
"Why did you name your Soul?" Rosalie asked, seeming a bit annoyed with such a childish practice. They looked at her blankly.  
"Doesn't your soul have a name?" They asked obliviously.  
"...No..." Rosalie grimaced at them. Everyone was silent.  
"Why did you name your Soul Storm?" Alice asked, intrigued.  
"Because of our powers," They said.  
"I am a Water Soul Witch," Luna explained.  
"I am a Wind Soul Witch." Frank added.  
"What happens when you mix water and wind?" They asked, kind of rhetorically. "A Storm."


End file.
